Who Is My True Love?
by FireStormGurl
Summary: After Serena defeated Wiseman she's been a lot happier. But one day she has a horrible dream that Darien is going to get hurt. And the man in her dream looks exactly like Prince Diamond. Could it be him or not? And what about Nephlite and Sapphire? Weren'
1. Tragedy Takes Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own a manga series called Samurai Knights, which, is not published yet. I'll tell you the details later.  
  
My Own True Love  
  
Chapter 1: Tragedy Takes Place  
  
Serena Tsukino rolled over to the left of her bed. She couldn't even imagine this would happen to her, but it was, in her dream that is.  
  
She was walking along side Darien. He smiled at her. "Oh, Serena, we're finally together again, no one here to bother us."  
Serena wrapped around his arm and sighed happily. "Oh, Darien."  
The sky was fading into darkness, lightning and thunder flashing in the sky. Serena heard a menacing laugh. " You fools! Love will never be between you two!"  
Serena looked in the direction of the male voice. There, up above was a man standing before them. His hair was so blonde it was white and he had dark blue eyes. He almost looked like Prince Diamond, but she knew he wasn't. Or was he?  
The ground was starting to crumple. They started to run for it. Serena turned her head and saw Darien beside her. She reached out to him, but a force was pulling her farther away from him. She turned to see what it was. It was that dark eyed man.  
"Serena!" Darien yelled. Serena was suddenly floating up toward that man. As she got closer, she noticed that he was pretty young, close to Darien's age.  
Serena turned around to try to catch Darien's hand. She reached out, but she couldn't quite make it. "Darien!" she yelled out.  
Darien was still running, trying to catch up. But when he took another step, it crumpled into little pieces of rock. Darien had his arm outstretched. "Serena!"  
"No, Darien!" Serena cried. Darien was falling into a bottomless pit! Serena felt a cold, icy hand grab her arm. She turned her head and found herself looking directly into the handsome man's dark menacing eyes. He smirked. "You're mine, now."  
  
Serena suddenly woke up. She was breathing heavily. "That was such a horrible nightmare," she said. She slipped on her slippers and got out of bed. She walked into the hallway and went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Darien's number. The phone rang. "Come on, Darien, pick up the phone." Serena whispered.  
She heard a click. "Hello?" Darien said groggily.  
Serena began to twist the telephone cord. "Darien, this is Serena."  
"Why are you calling me at one o' clock in the morning for?"  
"Oh, Darien, I just had a horrible-"  
"Nightmare?" he interrupted.  
"Yes, and I don't seem to like this feeling inside of me right now either. I think my dream is trying to tell me something, maybe it's warning me of some kind of danger in the future."  
"Don't be silly, Serena, it was just a nightmare, there's no need to worry."  
"Well. I guess you're right."  
"Okay, if you're still not sure about that dream of yours, just go see Raye tomorrow."  
"Of course, why didn't I think of her in the first place? Since she is one of those psychic priestess people, she obviously could help me see what my dream meant."  
"What are you jabbering about meatball head?"  
"Grrr.don't call me a meatball head! Besides, didn't you hear a single word I said for the last five minutes?"  
"Uh, half of what you said."  
Serena growled. I am getting really ticked off at Darien now, she thought.  
Darien laughed. "I'm just joking, Serena."  
"For once can you stop? This is important. Who knows what danger is about to crawl up and snatch us up without knowing!"  
"Calm down, Serena. And you know what? This doesn't sound like you. I never knew you could get this serious about danger in the future before."  
"I can be serious if I wanted to! Don't you get it? I don't want to lose you again."  
"I know, I know, we've been through a lot lately. Now, here's your chance to relax. Remember, Serena, you're Sailor Moon, you're not gonna let a little nightmare frighten you, are you?"  
"No, I'm not, but my dream felt so real. Something's going to happen and I just know it."  
"You'll be fine, Serena, because we'll all be with you."  
"Okay, right, you guys will be with me all the way."  
"Yeah, so, now, you need to get back to bed."  
"Oh, yeah.I forgot all about that."  
Darien laughed. "Okay, bye."  
They hung up. Darien sighed. "I hope Serena will be all right. That dream seems pretty serious."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A dark blue-eyed man was staring out the window. He chuckled maliciously. "My plan is working perfectly."  
"Excuse me, Master, what do you want us to do now?"  
The dark eyed man turned around. It was a black haired man with red streaks at the sides of his hair. The dark eyed man crossed his arms. "Ah, Marsamthium, I was wondering where you were."  
Marsamthium bowed slightly. His eyes were flaming red.  
"Just wait and lie low for now, Marsamthium, tell the others the same." the dark blue-eyed man said.  
"Yes, Master Galaxius." Marsamthium answered before leaving the throne.  
"Excellent, everything is going according to plan," Master Galaxius smirked, "and at this rate, I'll get what I want sooner than I least expect to get it."  
  
Review!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Meeting At Raye's

Disclaimer: Thanks for your support, guys! This chapter's pretty long though.  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 2: A Meeting At Raye's  
  
Serena was walking down the sidewalk on the way from school. She sighed. "What a relief, it's a good thing Ms. Haruna didn't assign us extra homework."  
"Who are you talking to, meatball head?"  
Serena turned her head. It was Darien Shields. "I'm not a meatball head!" Serena answered promptly. "And for your information, I'm definitely not talking to you."  
Darien chuckled. "Yup. At the looks of it, you are a meatball head."  
Serena growled. "I'm not a meatball head, you.you.dough-head!"  
Darien cocked an eyebrow. "Dough-head? Is that the best you can say? Come on, that's the oldest one in the book."  
"Just leave me alone, okay!" Serena said and turned away from him.  
Darien noticed that her eyes were a bit glassy, so, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Serena? Do you think my joke's not funny? Tell me."  
Serena turned back around to face him, eyes filled with tears. "You just don't care about anything. Don't you care about that terrible dream I had? You just don't care about me. You probably only care about Ri-" she managed to say before she burst into more tears.  
Darien put both his hands on her shoulders. "I don't only care about her, Serena. You know R-, well, I guess I won't say her name 'cause you'll start crying even more-"  
Serena whimpered and started to cry more than ever from that remark. Darien tried to shush her so she wouldn't cause a scene. "Please, stop crying, Serena, okay, if it will make you happier, I love you more than Rini."  
"Really?" she sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Really." he said, pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her. BEEP. Serena pulled away from him before they could kiss in surprise. The beeping was coming from her skirt pocket. She took out her pager and her smile curled into a slight frown. "Oh, I forgot! I needed to get to Raye's!"  
"You mean to the Hikawa Temple?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah." she answered him before racing down the sidewalk.  
"See ya later, Serena!" Darien shouted, waving cheerfully behind her. He put his arm down, sighed, and shook his head. "Oh, that's Serena alright, that klutz."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Raye Hino sat next to Amy Anderson looking at the clock. "Gosh, where is that Serena? Is she late again?"  
Amy brushed a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear. "Well, Raye, Serena is always like this, so, expect this kind of behavior from her."  
Raye sighed heavily. "I was paging her for the last three hours!"  
Amy glanced at the black cat, Luna. "Well, she is Serena.."  
Luna yawned. "That's right, Raye, Serena will be Serena."  
The paper and wood door slid open a bit. Amy could see that someone was peeking through. Raye immediately rushed over to the door and slid it wide open. It was Chad.  
"Go away, Chad! Don't you have to sweep the front steps?" Raye yelled.  
"Well, I wanted to see what was goin' on." the ex-rock star answered.  
"You were trying to spy on us?!"  
Chad touched the back of his shoulder-length untidy dark brown hair. "Uh, well, you see-"  
"That's it, Chad, stop bothering me and go finish your chores!"  
"What's all the yelling about?"  
Chad turned. It was a short bald headed man, which, happened to be Raye's grandfather.  
"Chad's been eavesdropping on us, Grandpa!"  
Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be sweeping the front steps, Chad?"  
"Well, um, I, uh.I was getting the broom." Chad answered.  
Grandpa sighed. "If you're going to be my apprentice, you need to do your chores."  
"Okay, I'm on it, dude, chill already."  
Grandpa watched as Chad left. He grinned and stepped at the foot of the door. "Keep this in mind, Amy, if you ever want to work here at the Hikawa Temple feel free to go right ahead. I have plenty of room for more recruits!"  
Amy forced a smile. "Uh, I'll be sure to think about it."  
Raye began to push Grandpa away. "Okay, Grandpa, you can go now."  
She slid the door close. Amy sighed. Raye took out a light blue ribbon and tied her long black hair with it. "Now, where is that Serena?"  
"Well, if I know Serena, she's probably at the Crown Arcade." Luna said looking at the clock.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena rushed into her house, which, it didn't surprise her mother, Mrs. Tsukino. Serena began to run toward the stairs. Mrs. Tsukino looked at her. "So, how was your day?" she asked, drying her hands with a pink cloth.  
Serena ran upstairs. "It was fine, Mom!"  
Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "Oh, that Serena."  
Serena immediately threw her backpack in her room and ran back downstairs. She rushed back out the door. "Bye, Mom, I'm going to Raye's!"  
"Be back by dinner, Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled out the door.  
Serena was running so hard she could even feel her heart pound against her chest. "I'm late! Raye's gonna kill me!"  
She ran up the long stairs of the Hikawa Temple, panting along the way. She raced past Chad who stopped sweeping to stare at her as she ran inside.  
Finally, panting very heavily, she slid open the door. But as usual, she wasn't greeted with a "Hello". Raye had her hands on her hips. She looked really pissed. "You were late again!" she yelled angrily. She crossed her arms. She was getting really tired of Serena always being late. "What is your excuse this time?"  
"Well, I was talking to Darien." Serena answered. "And why do you complain about me being late while Lita and Mina aren't even here?"  
Raye rolled her eyes. "They called us and told us that they couldn't make it. And to save your breath, Lita's cleaning up the house and Mina volunteered to help out the elementary school again. Well, at least they're never late as much as you when you get here."  
Luna got up. "Girls, this is no time to argue! All of this is about Serena's dream, we're not here to hear you two bickering!"  
Amy looked at Raye. "Luna's right, Raye, Serena's usually late so believe it or not, you have to get used to it. Now, Serena, tell us about your dream."  
Serena started out her story telling them about the man that looked like Prince Diamond. She couldn't imagine that she could remember that much of her dream.  
"Prince Diamond? But isn't he.dead?" Raye said weakly. She sort of felt sorry for him. Well, she knew getting revenge on earth just because they were exiled was still wrong.  
Serena's mind was lost in space, but a thought struck her. She remembered that fateful day with Prince Diamond. She had him in her arms after he had just saved her life from Wiseman. "You saved my life," she remembered herself say.  
"What more could I do? You helped me see through Wiseman's evil plot." he said and smiled weakly. Serena smiled back.  
How could someone from the Negamoon save her life? She just couldn't understand. Was there really some good in him?  
Prince Diamond looked away. "All I ever wanted was for my people to live on earth. What was wrong with that? I couldn't understand why they exiled us. But I always wanted to get revenge."  
Serena was confused. "Why did you come to earth in the first place?"  
Prince Diamond looked back to face her. "When I was still young, I admired the beauty that earth had, the love, the happiness. Then, I met Wiseman and on that they forward I was influenced on him. But, now, everything turned out as a disaster. He was actually using me."  
Serena's eyes turned sincere. "If you were exiled, couldn't you just ask to stay? It's better than to get revenge."  
Prince Diamond sighed. "If only we could. We tried many times, but still they refused."  
"Maybe you could ask again, they might've changed their minds."  
"Would they really let us stay?"  
"Of course they would."  
"If only it wasn't too late."  
Serena looked over him and saw that he was bleeding. "Diamond, you're hurt we need to take you to the hospital."  
Prince Diamond shook his head as if not accepting life, but his fate. "Never in me life has anyone cared this much about me.the hospital can't help me now."  
"What do you mean?"  
He sighed. "I'll be joining my brother Sapphire soon.."  
Serena felt like crying. "You can't go, Diamond, I won't let you. You're going to be okay-you just gotta."  
By these words, tears were running down her face. Prince Diamond wiped the tears from her eyes. "You cry for me? No one has ever done that for me, Serena."  
Serena's eyes widened. "You know my name?"  
He nodded. "Ever since I found out, I couldn't stop thinking about you. But I have failed to defeat Wiseman. Please, avenge my and my brother's death. Stop Wiseman from ruining other lives. Please."  
Serena nodded but whimpered, "Diamond."  
Prince Diamond had a weak smile and he touched her cheek. "Sailor Moon, sorry I lied, I really did love you."  
Then, he was no longer conscious. He was.gone. Serena began to sob.  
"Earth to Serena."  
Serena's thoughts were cut off as Raye waved her hand in front of her face. "Hey, Serena, where were you? In outer space?"  
Serena looked at the clock. "Oh, my mom told me to be home by dinner, and it's getting pretty late, so, Luna and I better go."`  
"Okay, I'll tell you what I got tomorrow."  
Serena waved good-bye and walked out the door. Luna looked at Serena. "What were you thinking about back there?"  
Serena tried to look casual. "Oh, nothing that concerns my dream."  
Luna looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Maybe Serena would understand more about her dream soon. Real soon.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Mysterious Dream

Disclaimer: Sorry, some of the reviewers that reviewed me didn't show up, but I want everyone to know that I read them and really appreciate the comments. I want to try to get at least up to over 300 reviews to beat the record, please, help me manage this goal. Fell free to review me as many times you want, my story isn't going to be over yet.  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 3: The Mysterious Dream  
  
Serena lay asleep on her desk, which, was a big surprise because Ms. Haruna didn't notice her. Serena's homeroom teacher, for some reason, was day dreaming herself.  
Everyone was wondering why she wasn't starting the lesson. Serena's best friend, Molly Baker tapped Serena on the shoulder. Serena woke up with a start. "I'm sorry I fell asleep again, Ms. Haruna! I didn't mean to-"  
"Calm down, Serena." Molly interrupted her, "it was only me. You should see Ms. Haruna yourself, she's really stuck in a dream. I wonder if we'll have homework today?"  
To their surprise, their teacher stood up and stretched her arms. "Sorry, class, we won't be having an assignment today. You all can have some free time."  
"Are you okay, Ms. Haruna?" Molly asked. "What's the special occasion?"  
"Oh, I just happen to have a date tonight, so, I thought that you guys could use a little break." Ms. Haruna answered her lazily as she laid her head down on her desk.  
"Wow! For once I can enjoy myself at school!" Serena exclaimed.  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Serena slumped. "Go away, Melvin."  
Melvin Grier pushed his cock-bottled glasses up. "Hey, Serena, do you remember Princess Diamond?" "Yeah, that one heiress girl? So, what about her?" "Well, I just happened to read the newspaper this morning and they say that the Diamond family finally decided to present their family heirloom for the public again! Anyone can come this time!"  
"Are they going to hold a ball like they did last time?"  
"Of course they are. They're rich aren't they?"  
"When is it?" Serena asked with enthusiasm.  
"A few weeks from now, but don't worry, I bought the tickets in advance. You see, I'm taking Molly to the ball, too. Isn't it great? All three of us can hang out together!"  
Serena gave a weak laugh. "Great.."  
This was kind of bad. Serena was thankful of Melvin for buying her a ticket, but she wasn't all too happy about joining Melvin and Molly, because she happened to have her own plans for the ball, too. How was she going to explain it to them?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena walked into the Crown Arcade. Andrew Furuhata, the arcade's teenage hand, waved at her. "How's it going, Serena?"  
"Hi, Andrew!" Serena replied.  
She sat down on a stool and sighed. That got Andrew's attention. "Is something the matter, Serena?"  
"No, not really, I was just thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Oh, nothing really."  
Andrew chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. That happens to me a lot, when you daydream, but you don't seem to dream about anything. Pretty confusing to think about really."  
Serena got off the stool. "Well, I better go, Andrew, I'm expecting a call today."  
"Oh, no video games today?" Andrew asked curiously.  
"Nope. I used up all my allowance on new clothes at the mall."  
Andrew laughed. "Not going to the mall are you?"  
"Of course I'm going, but I think I'll need to go shopping again for a dress. Are you going?"  
"No, going to balls isn't really my thing."  
"Oh, really? I was hoping you would come along with me."  
Andrew turned. It was Darien.  
"How long have you been there?" Andrew asked.  
"Long enough to find out that you hate to dance."  
"I didn't say I hated to dance! Where'd you get that idea?"  
"It was written all over your face, Andrew."  
"Just because I said I wasn't going doesn't mean I hate dancing. I'm busy the next three weeks, because I'm working here over time."  
"Andrew, what a lame excuse." Darien drawled.  
"Don't start with me, Darien."  
Serena smiled as she watched Andrew's and Darien's mild bickering. She almost laughed. "Bye, Andrew," she said, but Andrew was too frustrated with Darien to hear her.  
She walked out of the arcade and down the sidewalk toward her home. Grrr.why didn't Darien invite me to go to the ball with him? she thought. He's supposed to remember me!  
She reached her house and walked inside. Sammy, Serena's little brother was sitting at the dinner table messing with a fork.  
"What are you doing?" Serena asked.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for dinner, meatball head." he answered her, sounding annoyed.  
"Dinner doesn't start for another two hours, Sam."  
"I don't care. There's nothing else to do around here that's entertaining anymore."  
Serena sighed and walked off. Little brothers, she thought.  
Ring. Ring. Serena picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Serena speaking."  
"Serena this is Raye. Sorry, I couldn't find out more about your dream. Every time I try I get nothing."  
"Oh.. But what does my dream supposed to mean? I don't understand it."  
"I don't know. This doesn't sound like a natural dream to me, but just tell me if you have it again, okay? I'll talk to you later."  
Serena heard a click and waited until she heard the dial tone. She finally hung up afterward.  
Great. Even Raye couldn't figure out her dream. This could get ugly. But one thought was still in Serena's head: What was going to happen?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Master Galaxius stared at the black crystal orb. An image formed in it. He was watching Serena's every move. He growled. "They're already catching on to my plan? How could this be? I need to stop it. Her little friends are going to spoil my success, especially that psychic one. I need to somehow distract her."  
Suddenly, another image came up on the crystal, this time at the Hikawa Temple. "Hmm.." Master Galaxius thought.  
He was watching as Raye's grandfather was yelling at her. Master Galaxius focused on to the crystal. "Let's see what their saying."  
At these words, a voice came out of Grandpa's mouth. "You can't have a boyfriend until you're sixteen, Raye! So, stop talking to that friend of yours on the net!"  
"That's not fair, Grandpa!" Raye shouted back.  
Master Galaxius snapped his fingers and the image went mute. He smirked. "She can't have a boyfriend until she's sixteen, eh? We'll see about that, old man. Then, with her out of the way, no one can stop me."  
He saw Marsamthium walk by. "Marsamthium, I need you."  
Marsamthium stopped and walked in the throne and kneeled. "You called me, Master?"  
"Remember what I told you earlier?"  
Marsamthium nodded.  
"Well, forget it, it's finally time to take action. I believe that these "friends" of my target are getting in my way. They might be those pesky Sailor Scouts everyone's been talking about."  
An image of the four scouts came up on the crystal. Marsamthium got a good view of them before the image changed to the Hikawa Temple.  
"I believe that this so called "Hikawa Temple" holds on of these Sailor Scouts" Master Galaxius said.  
An image of Raye appeared on the crystal.  
"Your mission is to go to this temple and see if this girl is a Sailor Scout. Somehow, get her to transform. If she isn't one, just go ahead and steal her energy. And if she is, destroy her." He paused. "Or you could get her to work for us, if she's that weak and gullible."  
"That won't be too difficult, Master. I'll stake out at the temple somehow, that's for sure. And with my charm, she won't be able to even resist me."  
Master Galaxius chuckled maliciously. "Good. Your chance for glory is in your hands." 


	4. The RunIn

Disclaimer: Hi, everyone. I'm trying my best to finish the other chapters  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 4: The Run-in  
  
Molly and Melvin were walking in the park. Melvin was as dorky as usual. He let out a breath. "Hey, Molly, can you wait for me? I'm going to get a drink."  
He walked over to the water fountain. Molly continued to walk. She was too tired to wait for him this time. She just walked on without looking back. How could I ever have fallen in love with a guy like Melvin? He's just too interested into computers. He's such a nerd, she thought.  
She was very far away from Melvin now. It would be useless to turn back and especially be reminded over and over again about how computers were so awesome.  
She shut her eyes. Everything was so peaceful, so quiet, especially, if Melvin wasn't around. Just then, she bumped into somebody. She squeaked and almost lost her balance, but two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and helped her regain her footing.  
"Are you okay, miss?" the voice asked.  
That voice was familiar. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man. His brown, wavy shoulder-length hair was familiar. His dark blue eyes were familiar. His face was familiar.  
Molly gave a faint whisper. "N-Nephlite?"  
She couldn't believe her eyes! She had to be dreaming. She just had to.  
Nephlite shook her hand. "Please, call me Maxfield."  
Molly's eyes widened. "Nephlite it is you!"  
She immediately hugged him, tears filling her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Nephlite."  
"I've missed you, too, Molly." he replied, stroking her hair.  
Molly was so overwhelmed with joy. Oh, but, wait, she forgot about Melvin.. He was her boyfriend. What was she going to do now? This was Nephlite, a.k.a., Maxfield Stanton, the guy she fell in love with, and she couldn't just tell him "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend." But the only thing she could say was, "I thought you were dead?"  
Nephlite let go of her. "This is a difficult question.."  
Molly took his hands in hers. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"No, I want to tell you, but I don't know how to explain it.and I don't really want to say it out loud in the open. Maybe I should tell you later?"  
"That's okay with me, Nephlite, as long as you're here with me I don't mind."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Melvin looked up from the fountain. "Molly? Molly, where are you?"  
No one answered.  
"Oh, no, she might be hurt. That's it, Molly, here I come!" Melvin shouted.  
He began to run in the same exact direction Molly had went. He saw a pair of dots up ahead. He made his direction toward them.  
Molly turned around and saw Melvin running her way. She jumped slightly. "Oh, no, it's Melvin, hide me!"  
She got behind Nephlite.  
Nephlite raised an eyebrow. "Molly, why are you-"  
He was interrupted when Melvin walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir, did you see a girl with red hair pass by?"  
"Uh, yeah, she just left." Nephlite lied.  
"Thanks, sir, oh, I hope Molly's alright."  
Nephlite watched as Melvin ran off.  
Molly got out from behind him and sighed. "That was a close one."  
"Who was that guy, Molly?" Nephlite asked.  
"Oh him? He was, um, a guy I know from school who has a major crush on me."  
"Really? Now, I'll be having some big competition over you." Nephlite chuckled.  
Molly laughed weakly. "Yeah.better watch out for Melvin."  
Nephlite touched the back of his hair. "I was wondering, Molly, if we could get a chocolate parfait together sometime? I never really had a chance to get one with you yet. Maybe we could get together on Sunday?"  
Molly blushed. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that."  
"So, is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"  
Molly giggled. "It's a 'yes'."  
Nephlite chuckled. "Okay, I'll be sure to take you Sunday."  
They walked to a bench and sat down. To think Molly was stuck with a nerd like Melvin. She'd rather go with Nephlite than him. Molly smiled slightly.  
Nephlite shut his eyes. "It's so peaceful here...."  
Molly looked up into his face. "Nephlite, can I ask you a question?"  
Nephlite opened his eyes. "Yes, what is it?"  
She paused a moment. "Well, how did you find me?"  
Nephlite sighed. "I don't really know. I had some kind of strong feeling that I would find you here, like my heart led me to you. We've been here together several times, but most of them, but most of them...." his voice drained out.  
"Were times when you were using me." Molly finished.  
Nephlite's face was grim. "I'm sorry that I ever used you, Molly. I never really knew how I felt about you at first. Maybe I was afraid to admit that I loved you....I'm so sorry, Molly, will you ever forgive me?"  
"Don't you remember? I already forgiven you." Molly replied.  
For a moment, a memory lingered in her mind. She knew all of the things that were about to happen by heart....Nephlite had just barely dodged Sailor Mars's fire, and the sudden movement threw him off balance, making him fall to the ground cursing.  
"Curse you, Sailor brats. " he muttered as he began to get to his feet. "I won't be defeated so easi-"  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
Sailor Moon's tiara shot straight toward him. Nephlite was frozen to the ground. His feet wouldn't let him budge. He stumbled back.  
Molly ran in front of him, holding her arms out. "Don't hurt him!"  
"Molly, what are you doing?" Nephlite asked in shock.  
Sailor Moon gasped. Her tiara was heading straight for Molly. "Tiara, stop! STOP!"  
The tiara didn't even slow down. Molly braced herself. She wasn't going to move.  
Sailor Moon reached out desperately. "STOP!"  
The tiara froze and clattered to the ground just before touching Molly's heart. It's golden glow faded away. Despite what could have happened to her, Molly still didn't move an inch.  
"Molly, get away from him!" Sailor Moon cried. "He's dangerous!"  
Molly shook her head. "I won't move." Tears broke from her eyes. "I won't let you hurt him. If you want to get to him, you'll have to destroy me first!" Her tears fell to the ground. "I don't care what happens to me as long as he survives."  
"Molly." Sailor Moon whispered.  
More glittering tears ran down her face. "I love this man with all my heart."  
Nephlite's black crystal started to light up. He examined it curiously. "Why isn't it reacting to any other forces? Could it be...reacting to Molly's love?"  
Suddenly, a hunched woman stepped out from a bush. She wore a porcelain mask and had long black hair. Nephlite had a feeling it was one of Zoycite's servants.  
"Is that the Silver Crystal, Nephlite? Give it to Yasha." the woman said.  
"It's not the Silver Crystal!" Nephlite snarled.  
Yasha wasn't listening. She shot toward him, trying to grab the black crystal from him. Nephlite dropped it on the pavement while trying to fight Yasha back.  
Molly bent down and picked it up. "What is this?"  
Yasha turned and flew toward Molly, her sharp claws barred. "Give it to me!"  
Nephlite raised a palm and blasted Yasha. Yasha's porcelain mask broke into two halves and fell to the ground.  
Molly felt weak. "Maxfield, you saved my life." she whispered before she fell to the ground and fainted.  
Yasha's silky black hair had become white and rigid. She had long horns coming from her head and black and orange eyes.  
She growled. "You'll pay for this, traitor!" She flew right at him, her sharp claws outstretched.  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
Sailor Moon's discus hit her from behind and she burst to dust before even touching Nephlite.  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were kneeling next to the unconcious Molly.  
Sailor Moon looked up at Nephlite. "You saved Molly's life...."  
Nephlite gazed down at her. "So what if I did? I'm only interested in finding the Silver Crystal. And once I do, the Negaverse will be unstoppable."  
"What is the Silver Crystal?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." He turned away. "I'll be back." and he disappeared.  
"Molly?"  
Molly's thoughts were cut off as she looked into Nephlite's concerned eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"You've been really quiet the last few minutes. Is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong."  
Nephlite stood up. "Well, I'll see you Sunday, Molly."  
"Does it have to be that long?"  
Nephlite laughed. "Today's Friday, Molly, you just gotta wait for Saturday to come, and then, Sunday. Just two days, Molly, do you think you can last that long?"  
"Yes, I guess so." she giggled.  
  
Please, review my story!!!!! And for those who are wondering about my graphic novel called "Samurai Knights", I will give you guys some info about it. Okay, first of all, it's about these 5 guys who are like samurai people (you can get the idea about the samurai thing). Well, they are on a mission to save the princess from this evil prince, which, no one knows his name yet. And these 5 warriors are named, Li, Ran, Kinochi, Mamoru, and Lan. I'll give you the rest of this info later in my next chapter. ^_^ 


	5. The Unknown Crystal

Disclaimer: Remember that this is a fan fiction and some of this content may not really exist in the real Sailor Moon series, keep that in mind. And please, don't flame me. I worked hard creating this story for you guys to read and I don't want any bad reviews.  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 5: The Unknown Crystal  
  
Molly was sitting in a booth with Nephlite. She sighed; It was already Sunday. She felt more comfortable with Nephlite than she was with Melvin. Getting a chocolate parfait with Nephlite was one of her dreams that had finally come true.  
Nephlite had just ordered two cappuccinos to go with the parfait. The waiter placed the beverages and parfait on the table. He eyed the cappuccinos suspiciously.  
Molly cocked an eyebrow. "Nephlite, are you sure you tried one before?"  
Nephlite chuckled weakly. "Uh, yeah, of course I have. I tried them a lot of times."  
Molly smiled and shook her head. "I know you're lying, Nephlite, but I don't really mind. You're just trying to make me happy, that's all."  
Nephlite smiled at her. "You're right, Molly, I am lying. But if you like it, I'll try it."  
He slowly lifted his mug up to his lips and sipped some of his cappuccino cautiously, even if he was doing it for Molly, he didn't quite trust human food. And to his surprise, it actually tasted pretty good.  
He put his cup down and a smile began to curl in his lips. "You were right about something, Molly. This stuff is good."  
Molly giggled. "See, I knew you'd like it."  
He's so much happier now, but I wish I could tell him about Melvin, Molly thought. But I can't, he'd be devastated. Molly gazed at her reflection through her mug. If only she could break the news to him.  
"I was wondering, Nephlite, are you still going to go with that "Maxfield Stanton" gig?" Molly asked.  
Nephlite took a while to answer. "Well, maybe...I don't really know." He sighed. "I don't think I can answer this question for you, Molly."  
"Well, that's okay, Nephlite. I shouldn't be meddling into your privacy anyway."  
Nephlite sighed again. "Can you keep a secret, Molly?"  
"Of course I can. What is it?"  
Nephlite paused before he spoke. "Two days ago when you asked me that question, well, how I came back to life, I'm not really sure, but I heard that there was a special gem much like the Empyrium Silver Crystal, but it was much stronger than the Silver Crystal. It contains powers no one has ever dreamed of. It's even strong enough to destroy a planet if the holder wishes. But one thing that concerns me the most, is that it has the power to bring people back to life. Yeah, you think that you could just take this crystal and say who you want to bring back? Then, you're way off. The only way to revive someone is by love power, a strong love, strong enough that the crystal could detect it from miles away to revive the person or creature you wanted."  
Molly gripped the rim of her dress. She was taking in every word he was saying.  
Nephlite looked out the window. "As for me, perhaps your love was so strong that the crystal could feel it from where ever it was. That's probably why I'm here."  
Molly was puzzled. "But I don't have that crystal. Then, how? How can you be here?"  
"You don't have to possess it to bring someone back to life, as long as you have the power of love the crystal will enable you to revive your loved one. And as you can see, not that many people possess that power."  
"But what is this crystal, Nephlite?"  
Nephlite lowered his voice. "The Chaos Ruby Crystal."  
"Can it let you do other things?"  
"Why, yes, practically anything you can think of. That would mean that people would be hunting for it and if it falls into the wrong hands...."  
"You should've told me sooner. We have to find it, Nephlite, we have to."  
Nephlite nodded. "I know what you mean, but it might be already too late."  
Molly shook her head furiously. "Don't say things like that, Nephlite! I can help you find it. And I'm not going to let somebody use that crystal for evil either."  
Nephlite nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Master Galaxius crossed his legs. "So, there is such thing as the Chaos Ruby Crystal. Thank you for the information, Nephlite."  
Foot steps rang in the silence. The figure bowed. It was a woman with a blonde ponytail and cold grey eyes.  
"What was taking you so long, Venuslite?" Master Galaxius demanded.  
Venuslite gazed up at him. "Forgive me, Master, I was finishing some business of mine."  
Master Galaxius uncrossed his legs. "Have you heard of the Chaos Ruby Crystal, Venuslite?"  
"Of course, Master, everyone knows about it."  
"Well, it appears that it really exists, Venuslite. And do you know what will happen when we possess this crystal?"  
"Why, of course, we would have unstoppable power, Master."  
Master Galaxius smirked. "You're absolutely right, Venuslite, and as soon as we find that crystal, the better. I want you to tell Marsamthium that he has been assigned this mission also."  
Venuslite's eyes widened in shock. "You would let such a delicate assignment be given to a reckless buffoon like Marsamthium?! You're putting too much faith in him, Master."  
Master Galaxius narrowed his eyes. "He has been as faithful and loyal to me as much as you've been to me or perhaps your loyalty wavers...."  
Venuslite bowed. "I was wrong, forgive me, Master."  
"You're dismissed, Venuslite." Master Galaxius said impatiently.  
He watched as she left, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her.  
He growled and narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever question me, Venuslite. You don't give me the proper respect I deserve." He crossed his arms. "Watch out, Venuslite, I have my eye on you, one more foot out of line and I won't hesitate to destroy you...." 


	6. Memories Last Forever

Disclaimer: Hopefully, you guys remember about my graphic novel called "Samurai Knights", which, I mentioned in my last chapter. And I can't say much about it yet, but you guys have to read this chapter first before I tell you all the details about my manga.  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 6: Memories Last Forever  
  
Molly twitched. Her dream. She was having it again. She wished she could wake up, but she couldn't.  
  
"Nephlite!" Molly cried, looking at the thorns in his shoulder.  
The green Delta Girl crossed her arms. "Give us the black crystal, Nephlite."  
Nephlite looked up at the Delta Girl. "I'll give it to you." he said through gritted teeth. He pushed Molly away. "Molly, run!"  
Molly shook her head furiously and grabbed the thorns in Nephlite's shoulder. She pulled as hard as she could. The crackling thorns through sparks at her, but she didn't stop pulling.  
The green Delta Girl scoffed. "What a stupid child."  
Molly clenched her teeth as she pulled harder. She didn't care that the thorns were burning down in her hands.  
"She'll never get that out." the green Delta Girl snorted. Her eyes suddenly widened as the thorns moved a centimeter outwards. She stared in amazement. The thorns moved another centimeter outwards. She growled, bombs forming in her palm. "Now, I'll have to destroy them both!"  
She threw the bombs at Nephlite and Molly. Nephlite threw his body over Molly. The explosion sent fire against his back, burning it terribly. The black crystal fell out of his pocket and landed onto the cool, night grass. The smoke cleared.  
Nephlite looked weakly into Molly's eyes. "Are you okay, Molly?"  
Molly gasped as she saw Nephlite's new injuries. "Nephlite." she whispered as he fell into her arms.  
A flurry of cherry blossoms appeared. Zoycite was floating up before them. She opened her palm as the black crystal floated into it.  
Zoycite shook her head. "My, my, you are so pathetic, Nephlite, first you lose your crystal, and now, you lose your girlfriend." she giggled. "We don't tolerate traitors." She looked at the Delta Girls. "You girls have my permission to destroy them." And she disappeared as cherry blossoms swirled around her.  
"Nephlite." Molly whimpered.  
The Delta Girls surrounded them. Bombs formed in the green Delta Girl's hand.  
"Stop right there!"  
The three Delta girls turned around. It was Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.  
"Just because Nephlite and Molly are in love doesn't mean you can torment them!" Sailor Moon spread her feet. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
The Delta Girls growled. "It's those pesky Sailor Scouts."  
Sailor Mercury put her hands on her hips. "I am Sailor Mercury, and on behalf on the planet Mercury, I will punish you!"  
Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes. "I am Sailor Mars, and on behalf of Mars, I will punish you also!"  
The green Delta Girl snarled. "We'll see about that!"  
The Delta Girls attacked all at once. The aqua Delta Girl sent a wave of power. The purple Delta Girl threw her long life-sucking thorns. The green Delta Girl threw her bombs.  
In response, Sailor Mercury cupped her hands. "MERCURY BUBBLES..." she released the sphere in her hands. "BLAST!"  
The green Delta Girl's bombs froze in midair and fell to the ground, and the purple Delta Girl's thorns fell to the ground after.  
The fog surrounded them. "Where did they go?" the Delta Girls said, looking around in the fog.  
Sailor Mars clasped her hands together. "MARS FIRE..."  
Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara. "MOON TIARA..."  
"IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted as the fire shot out of her index fingers.  
"MAGIC!" Sailor Moon tossed her golden discus.  
The fire and the tiara combined together.  
The Delta Girls gasped. "How could our powers fail?!?"  
The tiara hit them and they burst to dust. Nothing but silence rang through the park until Nephlite spoke, "Sailor Moon." he whispered.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Yes?"  
A weak smile curled in his lips. "I guess your true identity won't leak out after all."  
"What are you saying?"  
Molly gripped the remains of Nephlite's shirt. "Don't say things like that, Nephlite!'  
Nephlite looked into Molly's eyes. "Sorry I lied. I didn't want to lie to you anymore, but I guess I did. Forgive me."  
"About what?" Molly asked.  
"I can't get that chocolate parfait with you after all."  
Tears filled Molly's eyes. "Nephlite, please don't go."  
Nephlite chuckled weakly and cupped her cheek. "Don't forget me, but I just want you to know that you'll always be in my heart."  
He started to grow transparent and glitter. "Thank you, Molly. For everything. I-I'm glad I met you."  
Molly held him closer. "Please, don't go, Nephlite. I'll get a doctor and everything will be alright. Just hold on, Nephlite."  
Her tears fell against his arm until they fell right through him and fell to the ground. Her arms around Nephlite were now around her own body. The only thing left was the orange cloth she put on his arm.  
Molly started to sob. "Nephlite! No!" She clenched her hands against the grass. "No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Nephlite!" she sobbed.  
The Sailor Scouts' eyes became glassy. They just stood there, holding back tears.  
"No! No! Nephlite!" Molly cried. "Nephlite! No!"  
  
Molly was still asleep, but she didn't know that Nephlite was on her balcony watching over her. He wanted to wake her up, but he didn't.  
"I'm here for you, Molly. Don't worry." Nephlite whispered, softer than a breath.  
  
Please, review my story and tell me what you thought about this chapter! And I'm about to cry so I can't tell you about my graphic novel now. 


	7. Evil Plots

Disclaimer: If Naoko Takeuchi hadn't created "Sailor Moon" I would've. Too bad I'm not Japanese, but at least I'm Asian, well, I do have a cousin that is Japanese, maybe that's close enough. At least, he can translate Japanese calligraphy for me. ^_^ And more details on my graphic novel is at the end of this chapter.  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 7: Evil Plots  
  
Wind went through Marsamthium's hair as he rode his red motorcycle. He knew exactly where he was going, and that was to the Hikawa Temple.  
A smirk curled in his lips. "I won't fail you, Master." His hand went through his hair. "I probably won't like the girl anyway."  
The roaring sound of the motorcycle's motor was the only thing that rang in the silence now. He finally reached the Hikawa Temple. He got off his motorcycle and walked up the long steps.  
Raye was sweeping the porch, but she never even glanced at his direction. Marsamthium ran behind the trees. The sharp branches cut his arm.  
Marsamthium growled. "Damn trees." He shrugged off his anger. "No matter. I'll deal with it later." He looked down at his shiny, black leather pants, which, had tears at his knees. "These were brand new." He growled. "Damn these trees!"  
Snap. Marsamthium had stepped on a loose twig. Raye immediately stopped sweeping and looked around.  
"I have to be careful." Marsamthium muttered.  
Raye went back to sweeping. Marsamthium rubbed dirt onto his face. Let's try a simple approach, he thought.  
He limped out from behind the trees. He walked close enough that Raye could see him.  
He coughed. "Miss-" He fell to his knees, pretending to be exhausted from thirst.  
Raye placed a hand over her mouth. She dropped her broom and raced over to him. "Are you alright?"  
He nodded. "I'm just a little weak that's all. It's been a while since I last ate anything."  
Raye's eyes glanced over to his arm, which, was bleeding worse than it was earlier.  
She touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "Oh, you're hurt. You poor thing." She helped him to his feet. "Come inside. I don't think my grandpa will mind if you come in."  
They went inside the temple. She led him to her room. He sat down.  
"Let me help you with that." Raye said, taking a bandage and some iodine. She opened the bottle of iodine and took a cotton ball and moisted it with the iodine. "This might sting." she said, dabbing the iodine on his wound. She wrapped the bandage around his arm.  
Marsamthium flexed his arm. His golden wrist bands glinted in the light. His silver chains and necklaces sparkled over his red vest and black sleeve-less shirt.  
"Thanks." he replied.  
"Your welcome." Raye answered, putting away the bottle of iodine. "Anyway, what's your name?"  
"Mars-" he stopped.  
I mustn't give my real name to this human, he told himself.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say your name was again?" Raye asked.  
"Uh, Sam." he chuckled. "It's been a while since anyone asked me my name."  
Raye's eyes turned sympathetic. "Then you must've been alone for a long time."  
"Yes, I have, but I get used to it."  
"Do you have anywhere to go?"  
"No, I don't." Marsamthium answered lowly.  
"Maybe you could stay here, since you have nowhere to go."  
Marsamthium's eyes widened. "Really?"  
"Yes, my grandpa would want you to stay anyway, because he's looking for more apprentices."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Well, this is what I do. Oh, I forgot to mention, my name's Raye."  
"Raye?" he repeated. "That's a pretty name."  
Raye blushed. "Well, thank you." She got up. "I'll go get you something to eat."  
She left. Great, now I have to work for an old man, Marsamthium thought.  
He smirked. "Well, at least she's falling for me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is this true, Molly?" Serena said, twisting the telephone cord.  
"Yes, Serena, it is."  
"But how? How can he be back?"  
"Well, you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't tell a soul."  
"Okay, Nephlite told me about some kind of crystal called the 'Chaos Ruby Crystal'...."  
"And?"  
"Never mind. I think I said too much."  
"What?!? I want to know! Tell me!"  
"Serena, I don't feel like telling you right now. I'll tell you at school."  
"Come on, tell me now!"  
"Sorry, Serena, I can't tell you now. You'll just have to wait."  
Serena sighed. "Fine."  
"Well, I'll talk to you later then, Serena."  
Serena heard a click and she hung up the phone afterwards.  
* * * * *  
  
"My, my, Marsamthium is quite the charmer." Venuslite giggled. "But not for long, because I'll be getting my revenge." She clenched her fist. "No one ever dares stealing my mission for the search of the Chaos Ruby Crystal. He'll pay for this!"  
"He's just doing his job."  
Venuslite turned around. It was a dark blue haired man.  
"What are you doing here, Mercurio?" Venuslite snarled.  
"Yes, what are you doing here?"  
Venuslite looked to her right. It was a black and dark green haired man.  
"Not you, too, Jupitorio?" Venuslite growled.  
"It's so typical for you to be plotting revenge against Marsamthium, Venuslite. Well, of course, you know he's the better one of you two." Jupitorio chuckled.  
"You take that back!" Venuslite snarled through gritted teeth.  
A beam of power formed in her palm. Her eyes were burning with fury.  
"Don't even bother, Venuslite. Your powers are no match for mine." Jupitorio laughed.  
Venuslite blasted her power at him, but he dodged it.  
"Oh, you want a fight, eh?" Jupitorio smirked and raised his palm, black lightning crackling in it. "I'll give you a fight."  
Suddenly, the floor space between Jupitorio and Venuslite froze into a blue ice. Jupitorio turned. It was Mercurio.  
"Stop fighting, you two. We're not here to fight each other, we're here to find the Chaos Ruby Crystal." Mercurio said.  
Venuslite narrowed her eyes and stormed off.  
Jupitorio rolled his eyes. "Women."  
Mercurio shrugged. "I never really understood her. She knows her time will come, but she's so impatient."  
Jupitorio leaned against the wall. "I wouldn't be surprised if Master Galaxius destroyed her. She is so arrogant."  
Mercurio chuckled. "I see what you mean." He crossed his arms. "Well, I hope Marsamthium succeeds in finding the Chaos Ruby Crystal, if he does, you wouldn't be surprised to see the look on her Venuslite's face."  
Jupitorio smirked. "Oh, I could just imagine it. A picture of that would be solid gold."  
They both laughed.  
"And Venuslite thinks she can put up a good fight with Marsamthium." Mercurio laughed. "I mean, Marsamthium is way stronger than her, even I wouldn't be able to beat him. Even if I can beat Venuslite I still wouldn't last long enough with Marsamthium to freeze him to the ground."  
"Still, I can last pretty long against Marsamthium, but he'll always be stronger than me. Venuslite's crazy if she thinks she can beat him." Jupitorio replied.  
"You know, Venuslite would kill us ig she knew we were talking about her."  
"What do you mean 'she would kill us'? She can't, she's too...let me find a word to describe her...."  
"Weak?" Mercurio answered.  
"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Venuslite was leaning against the wall, listening to Jupitorio and Mercurio talk about her.  
She growled. "What buffoons. If they think they can get away with this, then, their wrong."  
"Ignore them, Venuslite."  
She turned around. It was Master Galaxius.  
"M-Master Galaxius, I-I was-"  
Master Galaxius put a gloved finger over her lips. "Shhh....There's no need for explaining. The only thing you should be concerned about is not getting into trouble." He narrowed his eyes. "Picking a fight with Jupitorio and Mercurio is not very bright, Venuslite. And the same for Marsamthium, don't cross him. If you cross him, you cross me." He walked away.  
"But-"  
"That's an order, Venuslite. I warn you, if you disobey my orders I will personally destroy you."  
Venuslite grew red and growled. "Yes, Master, I won't disobey you."  
  
Review!!!!! 


	8. Hot Shot

Disclaimer: I hope you guys like my story so far! Well, anyway, my wonderful graphic novel "Samurai Knights", um, let's see....Well, I'll tell you guys later.  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 8: Hot Shot  
  
"Raye, you are so lucky!" Lita Kino exclaimed, glancing at Sam.  
Neither of the girls knew Sam's true identity.  
"I wouldn't exactly say I was lucky." Raye replied. "It's not like I'm after Sam or anything."  
"Oh, come on, Raye. Don't you at least have a little crush on him?" Mina Aino asked.  
Raye turned red, but she tried to cover it up. "Why, no, of course not, I just met him."  
"You must be crazy, Raye!" Serena said. "He so...cute."  
"Hey, I thought you had Darien!" Raye exclaimed.  
"Well, yeah, I do."  
"Then back off, meatball head!"  
Lita crossed her arms. "Gosh, Raye, I thought you didn't like him."  
Raye blushed. "Well, I don't. I'm just being protective."  
Mina snorted. "You mean being a guy-hog."  
Lita sighed and stared drowsily at Sam. "He's so dreamy. He looks exactly like my ex-boyfriend."  
"I thought Andrew looked like your ex-boyfriend?" Serena asked.  
Lita sighed again. "He's such a hunk."  
Serena fell off the porch.  
"You are such a dork, Serena." Raye sighed.  
Sam stopped sweeping for a moment and looked in their direction. They immediately pretended to do something else, other than stare at him. He went back to sweeping.  
Lita stood up. "That's it, I can't it any longer. It's time to take some action!"  
She marched over to Sam.  
He stopped sweeping to look at her. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
Lita touched the back of her head. "Uh, hi, I'm Lita, Raye's friend. I  
was wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
Lita held out a note pad and a pen. "Can you give me your autograph?" Raye sighed and walked over to them. She pushed Lita aside. "Uh, ignore her. Her mind's a little cloudy." Raye replied. "Hey, who do you think I am?" Lita shouted. Raye ignored her. "Forgive me if my friend startled you." "That's okay. I thought Lita was pretty cool." Sam shrugged. "Really? How about we go out and get a chocolate shake sometime?" Lita asked with enthusiasm. "Sure, maybe tomorrow." And he went inside. Raye growled. "Lita, how could you! What did you think you were doing?!" "Heh, sorry, I couldn't help myself." Lita shrugged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marsamthium looked out the window. Even Raye's friends are falling for me, he thought. This might get into a sticky situation at some point.  
"Well, everything seems to be going well, Marsamthium."  
"What are you doing here, Jupitorio?" Marsamthium answered the voice as if he had eyes in the back of his head.  
"Oh, just dropping by to see what was going on." Jupitorio replied.  
Jupitorio walked over and stood beside Marsamthium, looking out the window also.  
"Those are the girls you have to work with?"  
Marsamthium nodded.  
"So beautiful and delicate, aren't they?" Jupitorio sighed. "It's a pity that we'll have to destroy them if they're the Sailor Scouts. I actually think that one is really attractive." He pointed to Lita.  
"You mean Lita?!" Marsamthium's eyes widened. "You do not want to meet her."  
"Why not?" Jupitorio asked casually.  
"Because she's crazy. You should've seen it, she asked me for my autograph! What kind of girl would ask that?"  
Jupitorio cleared his throat and began to immitate a female voice. "Oh, Marsamthium, I'm your number one fan. Will you give me your autograph?"  
Marsamthium rolled his eyes and pushed Jupitorio away from him.  
"What? I was only kidding." Jupitorio chuckled. "Besides, we're not after Lita, it's not like she's a Sailor Scout or anything. That doesn't mean I can't go on a date with her."  
Marsamthium raised an eyebrow. "You would go out with a human? You are so pathetic, Jupitorio. And if you wanted to know, I'm stuck with a date with her and she's not the one I'm aiming for."  
Jupitorio laughed. "Then, why won't you call it off?"  
"Well...."  
"Do you always have to be a charmer? I'll happily fill in for you."  
Marsamthium shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. Just figure out how to get acquainted with her and ask her to go with you. I'll make an excuse to get out of it, like I'm busy or something."  
"That's easy. You know, for some reason, I'm fond of humans."  
Marsamthium sighed. "Sometimes I wish I never knew you."  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so boring, but please, I don't want any bad reviews. 


	9. MixMatch

Disclaimer: I really hope that you guys like my story!  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 9: Mix-Match  
  
Lita was walking down the sidewalk. Today's the big day, she thought. She was so excited to go out on a date with Sam.  
She smiled to herself. "I hope it goes well. I wouldn't want Sam not to like me."  
She turned at the corner, but she ran into someone and fell.  
Lita raised her fist and growled. "Hey, buddy, watch where you're going!"  
"I'm sorry, here, let me help you."  
Lita didn't look at him. "Oh, now you're trying to act like a gentleman. Well, you should've started acting like one before you decided to run into me!"  
"Will you at least look at me?"  
Lita hesitated at first, until she gazed up at him. It was a black and dark green haired man.  
Lita blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings- "  
The man held out his hand. "No, I should be the one that's sorry, I ran into you."  
Lita took his hand and he pulled her up off the ground.  
The man smiled. "My name's Tori, and may I ask you yours?"  
Lita touched her cheek. "Lita."  
"Well, it was nice running into you, Lita."  
"You too." Lita answered dreamily.  
Tori put his hands in his leather jacket. "Oh, Lita, and I was wondering if you wanted to go get a shake with me later?"  
"Sure. I'm free today."  
"Okay, then we'll meet each other here at 3:00." And he walked away.  
Lita sighed. "Wow, this is so cool." She paused. "Uh oh, I have a date with Sam today, too! What am I gonna do?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A dark green haired woman was sitting on a bench in the park. She clenched her fists on her long maroon skirt as her eyes became glassy.  
"Oh, Sapphire, I miss you." Prisma whispered.  
"Is this seat taken?"  
Prisma didn't look up. "No, it's not."  
The man sat down. He stared at her.  
"Is something the matter, Prisma?" he asked.  
Prisma turned to look at him. "How did you know-"  
It was a dark blue haired man. Amd Prisma knew exactly who he was.  
"Sapphire." Prisma whispered.  
Sapphire nodded.  
"B-but how?"  
"I'll explain later."  
"But you can't be back, you just can't. I can't believe this."  
Sapphire smiled. "Very hard to believe, isn't it? But I'm back in the flesh, the one and only Sapphire."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What?!? You agreed to go on a date with a total stranger?!" Raye yelled.  
"Well, he's not exactly a stranger, I know his name...." Lita replied slowly.  
"What is it?" Mina asked.  
"Tori."  
"Oooh, Tori sounds like a major hunk." Mina replied.  
"He is."  
Raye growled. "Isn't anyone listening to me? He's a stranger!"  
"Not to me." Mina smiled. "He sounds major cool to me."  
Raye snorted. "You don't even know him!"  
"From Lita's description it feels like I do."  
Raye sighed and began to walk away. "I'm going to go to the bathroom to wash my face."  
"Okay, take as long as you want because Lita and I will be talking about Tori for the whole time you're gone." Mina smiled.  
Raye had a disgruntled look on her face.  
"She's only joking, Raye." Amy replied.  
Raye stepped out of the door. She went down the hall and went into the bathroom.  
"Uh, Raye, what are you doing here?!"  
Raye jumped. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Sam! I didn't know you were taking- " Her face went red. "Forgive me!" And she ran out the door.  
I can't believe I just did that!, she thought. She went back into her room.  
"What happened, Raye? I heard a scream and I thought you were in trouble." Mina said.  
"No, it's just....I went in the bathroom while Sam was taking a bath."  
Lita's eyes widened at that remark. "You did?!? Did he have a nice body?"  
Raye blushed. "Well, yeah--hey, why am I telling you this stuff!"  
Mina laughed. "Chill, Raye, it's not like the whole world knows what you did."  
"But, Mina, that must've been a very embarrassing moment for Raye." Amy replied.  
"Give me a break, Amy." Serena giggled. "Still, when would a girl get to have some fun?"  
"You call that fun?! That was embarrassing!" Raye cried.  
Lita placed her elbows on the table. "I envy you, Raye. You always seem to get along with guys well, and for me, you should see the list of my ex-boyfriends."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Please, have a seat, Sapphire. I'll be back with you in a few minutes." Prisma smiled and left the room.  
Sapphire sat down on the couch.  
"Sapphire, is that you?"  
Sapphire looked up. It was Catsy.  
"Catsy gasped. "So it really is you." She sat down next to him. "Does Prisma know?"  
Sapphire nodded.  
"Aren't you happy you two can be together again?"  
"Well...I don't know. I wanted to tell Prisma something, but she never gave me the chance...."  
"What did you want to tell her?"  
Sapphire sighed. "I wanted to tell her that I...that I don't love her anymore....I want to move on with my life now....I love her, but I just don't love her in that other way anymore."  
Catsy placed a hand over her mouth. "What?! If Prisma found out she'd be heartbroken...."  
"I know, but if I don't tell her she'll eventually find out sooner or later."  
"Prisma loves you and if you tell her that you don't love her anymore....You shouldn't tell her, Sapphire, it's too risky."  
"You're right, but if she finds out herself she'll hate me for the rest of my life."  
Catsy put her hand on his shoulder. "She won't hate you, Sapphire, but at least don't tell her."  
"I guess that's the only choice I have? Then, I won't tell her...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sam tapped Lita on the shoulder. "Hey, Lita, I'm sorry, but I can't go get a shake with you today, I sorta have plans today."  
"Well, that's okay, Sam, I have plans of my own today, too." Lita answered.  
"Oh, so you're not mad?"  
"No, not at all." Lita began to walk down the steps. "Well, I have to go now, Sam, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Sure, see ya, Lita!" Sam waved.  
He watched as the little figure of Lita disappeared. He turned away, and at that moment, he was no longer Sam, he was now Marsamthium, one of Master Galaxius's best warriors.  
"Jupitorio must've gotten to her." Marsamthium muttered.  
He was no longer wearing a kamishimo; he was wearing a dark, black leather jacket with sharp silvery spikes at the shoulders and black, shiny leather pants.  
He gripped his chin with a black gloved hand. "Maybe I should help Jupitorio out with his little date with Lita...." He smirked. "Yes, I'll make it a little more fun...."  
He took out a black crystal from his pocket and threw it to the ground. Instead of it shattering into a million pieces, it was floating a few centimeters from the pavement.  
It started to cackle with black static. Marsamthium spread his arms apart as everything around him turned black.  
The crystal started to grow larger.  
"I call upon you, Valicon!" Marsamthium focused all of his energy onto the crystal. "I command you to come forth!"  
The black crystal suddenly formed into a large female plant-like creature.  
"Valicon at your service." she called.  
Marsamthium crossed his arms. "Excellent. Now, I want you to follow Jupitorio, but don't seriously hurt the girl he's with." He turned around. "See that you collect enough energy to bring back to Master Galaxius." He started to fade. "I'll be waiting...."  
  
Please, review my story!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, let's get on with the story already!  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 10: Sticky Situation  
  
He's so dreamy, Lita thought. Come to think of it, Raye can have Sam.  
"So, tell me about yourself." Tori said, resting his elbows on the table.  
"Well, actually, I want to open up my own restaurant." Lita blushed. "It's kinda crazy, isn't it? But I don't really care what people think because that's something I really want to do."  
"Really? So, you cook?"  
"Yup, it's my inspiration to make people happy."  
She has a good heart, Tori thought. But she seems a little dull.  
CRASH. Broken glass shot from every corner. Tori looked around for the source. He spotted Valicon.  
He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
Valicon shot vines at him. The vines wrapped tightly around his ankles, making him fall to the floor.  
"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?!" Tori called.  
Valicon raised a palm and a white pearly sphere began to form into it. People started to fall to the floor. Lita gasped as she started to grow white and grow weaker. She couldn't transform in front of Tori, or he'd find out that she was Sailor Jupitor.  
Lita fell to her knees as she struggled to get to her feet. "Tori." she whispered. "We got to get you out of here...."  
The vines around Tori's ankles began to light up with black lightninh and they slowly slid off of his feet.  
Jupitorio smirked at his hands that were now surrounded with black lightning; he was no longer Tori.  
He looked at the unconcious Lita and then at Valicon. "You are gonna pay for this!" He shot black lightning at her. "Take this, you lackey!"  
Valicon immediately countered it with sharp thorns that shot out of her hands. Jupitorio jumped out of the way, but they managed to cut slits in his jacket.  
He growled. "I'll deal with you later." And he picked up the unconcious Lita and disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You'll be safe here." Jupitorio whispered, laying Lita against a brick wall. "I'll be back for you, I promise." He clenched his fists. "I just have some unfinished business to attend to at the moment." And he disappeared.  
Lita twitched and weakly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She looked around. "Tori. He's still in there. I got to help him."  
She took out her communicator and turned it on. "Guys, I need your help here." Lita said. "There's a monster rampaging the--hurry, it's stealing energy."  
Amy's face appeared on the right hand corner of the communicator. "Where are you, Lita? What happened?"  
Lita grunted. "I was with Tori..." she stopped. "There's no time to explain, just get over here."  
"Okay, be careful, I'll try to pinpoint your location."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You heard her, so, let's get on with it!" Raye called.  
"Right." Serena, Mina, and Amy said in unison.  
Raye held out her transformation pen. "MARS STAR POWER!"  
Red orange rings spiraled around her body, sending energy through her.  
Mina thrust her pen in the air. "VENUS STAR POWER!"  
Energy surged through her body as stars shot from every corner.  
Amy held out her pen." MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
A liquid ice swirled around her.  
Serena thrust her hand into the air. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
She shut her eyes as rainbow lights shot around her. Ribbons circled around her as a white leotard and blue sailor collar appeared. More ribbons wrapped around her arms as long, white, silky gloves formed on.  
Then, ribbons wrapped around her legs as long red boots formed and a blue pleated skirt and red bow appeared. Shiny hair pieces, moon earrings, and a tiara fell into place.  
She was no longer plain Serena Tsukino, she was now Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice. She opened her eyes and looked at the rest of the scouts.  
"You guys ready?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I've never been more ready in my life." Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes. "Let's trash this monster!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lita struggled to her feet. "This monster's not gonna get away with this, now without a fight!" She held out her transformation pen. "JUPITOR STAR POWER!"  
Lightning circled around her like an atom. She could feel energy surge through her body.  
She opened her eyes as her sailor uniform appeared. She immediately ran back to the cafe and jumped through the broken window.  
"Stop right there!" she called.  
Valicon whirled around to face her, a smirk on her face.  
Sailor Jupitor narrowed her eyes. "You better wipe that grin off of your face because when I'm through with you, you won't even want to smile!" She crossed her arms. "I am Sailor Jupitor and I show no mercy! So, I'm giving you two choices: one, surrender now, or two, surrender later!"  
Valicon held up her palm. "Never!" Thorns shot out of her hand. "Bye- bye, Sailor brat!"  
Sailor Jupitor jumped out of the way as Valicon's thorns hit the wall.  
Sailor Jupitor stood up. "That's it, your toast!" A lightning rod came out of her tiara. "SUPREME THUNDER..." Lightning began to conduct around her. "CRASH!" She released the lightning at Valicon.  
Valicon screamed in pain.  
"Okay, Jupitor, we'll take it from here!"  
Sailor Jupitor turned. It was Sailor Moon and the other scouts.  
"It's about time." Sailor Jupitor replied.  
Sailor Moon stepped into the cafe, but she slipped on a piece of glass and fell down. She started to wail.  
"Sailor Moon, get up! You're such a crybaby!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
Sailor Jupitor sighed. "We're doomed."  
Sailor Moon stood up. "Hey, I don't need any more of your insults, Raye!"  
Sailor Mars crossed her arms. "Oh, really? Then, hurry up and destroy that monster!"  
Sailor Moon scoffed. "Be patient!" She took out her sceptor. "MOON-"  
Valicon had knocked her sceptor out of her hands and she was watching it as it landed next to Valicon's feet.  
"Oh, great, Serena, now you don't have your sceptor!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
Sailor Moon snorted. "Well, if you haven't called me names I would've destroyed that monster a long time ago!"  
Valicon immediately shot vines at them. The vines wrapped around their arms and legs, making them all fall backwards.  
"Um, guys, a little help here...." Sailor Moon said.  
"Can't you see we're busy?" Sailor Mars replied, looking at the vines around her.  
"Quit bickering, you two!" Sailor Mercury called while trying to struggle free from the vine's grasp.  
Thorns began to form in Valicon's hands. "Say bye-bye!"  
Sailor Moon began to whimper. "This was all you fault, Raye!"  
  
Well, there goes another boring chapter, some of you guys may have liked it and some of you don't, well at least don't flame me! So, if you have something nice to say, say it in your review! And if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all! 


	11. Rescue

Disclaimer: Wow, I never knew anybody wanted me to continue! I just thought that nobody was interested in my story so I decided to stop. Since nobody's been reviewing me lately I haven't got that much support so my brain's been dead for a while. -_- If you guys who read my story review me, I'd really appreciate it, because for some reason, getting reviews makes me wanna keep on working. So please review!  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 11: Rescue  
  
Suddenly a red streak cut through Valicon's hand. She looked down. It was a red rose.  
Sailor Moon looked up. "Tuxedo Mask!"  
A tall figure in a black tuxedo, black cape, black top hat, and a white mask was standing against the wall.  
"It looks like you guys are a little tied up at the moment." Tuxedo Mask said.  
"You can say that again." Sailor Jupitor replied. "So, um, maybe you could set us free now?"  
Five roses appeared in Tuxedo Mask's hands. He threw them at the vines around the Scouts, shooting at super speed.  
The vines slipped off of Sailor Moon's arms and ankles.  
She stood up. "That's a load off!"  
Sailor Mercury turned. "Hurry, Serena, get your sceptor while I distract her!"  
Sailor Moon rushed to her sceptor.  
Sailor Mercury cupped her hands. "MERCURY BUBBLES..." A sphere formed in her hands. "BLAST!" She released the sphere.  
The inside of the cafe was surrounded in fog.  
Valicon growled. "Where did they go?"  
Sailor Moon held up her sceptor. "MOON SCEPTOR..." She swished her sceptor. "ELIMINATION!"  
A bright pink bean shot out of the sceptor, blasting right at Valicon. There were wails of pain before there was nothing but a pile of dust and a black crystal.  
Tuxedo Mask nodded. "You did it, Sailor Scouts." He turned. "See ya!" And he disappeared.  
Sailor Moon stomped. "How does he do that?!?"  
Sailor Jupitor looked around. "Where's Tori?"  
"Huh?" Sailor Mars answered. "I thought he was with you?"  
"Um, I don't really know now. He was still in the cafe, I think." She touched the back of her neck. "Well, I guess he left."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Master Galaxius crossed his legs. "I didn't expect they would be that strong."  
Jupitorio frowned. "Yes, so did I, Master. I guess we have to try harder?"  
Master Galaxius narrowed his eyes. "Tell me, is Marsamthium doing well?"  
"Yes, Master, I just checked on him."  
Master Galaxius stood from his chair. "Well, I guess we will have to try harder then." A small blue jewel formed in his palm. "Give this to Marsamthium...." He tossed it to Jupitorio. "This jewel will allow you to summon any amount of monsters."  
Jupitorio's eyes widened. "Any amount?"  
He nodded. "Make sure Marsamthium stays on task as well...."  
"Yes, Master." And he left the chamber.  
Master Galaxius sat back down. "This is just the beginning, Sailor Scouts. I always get what I want when I want it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marsamthium stared out at the night sky through the window. He sighed. "I know I'll have to destroy her sooner or later...."  
"Hey, Marsamthium."  
Marsamthium turned around. "Oh, it's only you, Jupitorio. What is it?"  
Jupitorio tossed the jewel to Marsamthium. "Here, the Master wanted me to give this to you. He says it lets you summon any amount of monsters."  
Marsamthium smirked. "This should come in handy." He slipped it in his pocket.  
"You just had to ruin my date? I was actually enjoying it." Jupitorio sighed.  
Marsamthium chuckled. "With a human? Well, don't forget, Jupitorio, we're here for business, not dates and human girls."  
"Yeah, what a pity. Well, any new plans?"  
He sighed. "Not a single one. Hopefully, I'll come up with something."  
"Well, tomorrow is always a good start."  
  
"I suppose so. Well, I won't be surprised if the Sailor Scouts get in the way again. I wonder what they'll think of my new toy?" Marsamthium laughed.  
"Oh, wouldn't they be excited?" Jupitorio added.  
"Heh, yes they will, yes they will...."  
  
Sorry that the chapter's so short. Well, at least I updated, right!? Well, please review! Your reviews are the only things that keep me working! 


	12. Secrets Are Finally Told

Disclaimer: For any of you people who flame me, I don't really care! Flames don't bring me down! LALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!! And for those who want to email me, you can email me at fire_storm_gurl@yahoo.com  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter 12: Secrets Are Finally Told  
  
Sapphire sat silently. I don't know what to do, he thought. But I can't keep it a secret from her. I know this is something I didn't mean to do....  
"Hey, Sapphire, can I come in?"  
Sapphire looked up from his hands. It was Birdy.  
"Yeah, come in." he answered.  
She closed the door behind her. "So, what's been going on?"  
Sapphire sighed. "I don't know. I've just been thinking...."  
"Thinking? Don't tell me you wanna tell Prisma?" she replied.  
Sapphire nodded slightly. "I do, but I don't know how to say it. All of this is so overwhelming."  
"How about I tell her?" Birdy suggested.  
Sapphire shook his head. "No, I'll do it myself. Somehow."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Sapphire said.  
The door opened. It was Prisma.  
Sapphire's face was filled with a little shock. "Oh, uh, hello, Prisma."  
Prisma studied his face curiously. "Is there something wrong, Sapphire?"  
Sapphire sighed. "Yes, there is.... I'm just going to make this short and simple." He clasped his left hand. "I...don't love you anymore...."  
Prisma took a step back. "What? What are you saying?"  
Sapphire's voice was more forceful. "I don't love you anymore, okay? It's over."  
Tears were filling her eyes. "I can't believe this. Why?"  
He sighed again. "It's just that way, okay? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I don't feel like we can be together anymore."  
"So all of those times we've been together means nothing to you? Is that it?"  
Sapphire stood up. "No, not at all--"  
  
"Well, if you really feel that way, I guess this is the way it has to be." And she ran off, closing the door behind her.  
Birdy sat there, eyes glassy.  
Sapphire leaned against the door. "Prisma...." He clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, please forgive me...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena sighed. Only a few more days left until the ball, she thought.  
"What are you thinking about, Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Nothing really." she answered.  
They walked slowly down the sidewalk.  
"Isn't there a new guy working at the temple, Serena?" Darien asked casually.  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, his name's Sam. Why?"  
"I was just wondering because I saw a guy there while I was walking by."  
"He's really nice. I have a feeling Raye likes him." she giggled.  
The automatic doors of the Crown Arcade slid open as they went in.  
Andrew waved. "Hi, guys!"  
"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Darien smiled. "Working over time again?"  
Andrew nodded. "You bet."  
Serena took a seat on a stool. "I have nothing to do. I used up all of my allowance for this week already." She sighed.  
Andrew chuckled. "You're always out of money. I wouldn't be surprised if you went to Darien for money."  
Serena looked at Darien.  
"Oh, no you don't." Darien answered. "You're not getting any money from me, Serena. Why'd you give her that idea for in the first place, Andrew?!"  
"I was only kidding around." he laughed.  
Darien shook his head. "Just like you."  
"Hey, what about you, Darien?"  
"What about me?"  
Serena rolled her eyes. Great, she thought. They're fighting again.  
"Hey, at least I think before I say anything!" Darien said.  
"Yeah, right!" Andrew answered.  
Hello?, she thought. I'm still here!  
  
Sorry if the chapter is so short. I'll make up for that. Please review! 


	13. The Ball

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to update! I've finally decided to just go with the ideas I already had since not that many people suggested anything. -_- Oh, well, hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Who Is My True Love?  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Ball  
  
Serena jumped with excitement. "Today's the day! The night of the ball!"  
Raye shook her head. "Calm down, Serena, it's just a stupid ball."  
"Stupid?! You must be insane, Raye! This is the best night ever!" Serena exclaimed.  
Lita smiled. "Aw, be nice, Raye. You should be happy, too."  
Raye rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me, you're going too?"  
Lita nodded. "Of course I am. I'm going with Tori."  
"Is it just me or am I the only one who's not going?" Raye cried.  
Mina laughed. "Well, you should come then Raye. You'll be all alone if you don't. Besides, there might be some cute guys there."  
Raye thought for a moment. "Well...okay, but I'll have to find a dress if this is a formal ball."  
"That's the spirit, Raye." Amy said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Venuslite toyed with her loose strands of hair. "Hmmm...maybe I should go to that pathetic ball of those silly humans'."  
"That will do you some good, Venuslite."  
She turned. It was Jupitorio.  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped.  
Jupitorio raised his hands in fake surrender. "Ouch. I'm just stopping by to say hello."  
"Well, you're done. Now leave."  
He floated over to her. "Well, if you haven't noticed, that ball is a great way for Master Galaxius to capture...." he trailed off.  
"Are you saying Master Galaxius is going as well?"  
He nodded. "And so will I."  
Venuslite crossed her arms. "Alright. I might as well go. It's not like I have anything better to do."  
Jupitorio laughed and started to float off. "I'll see you there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena sighed. Why hasn't Darien asked me to the ball yet? she thought. He should've by now. What's taking him so long?  
"How come you're feeling some bummed out, Serena?" Andrew asked.  
Serena looked up. "Well, Darien hasn't asked me to the ball yet."  
"Maybe you should give him some time...but he did mention to me not too long ago that he wasn't going."  
Serena fell out of her stool. "What?!? He's not going? Why?!"  
He shrugged. "He said he was going to be busy today."  
"Great. All the days he could be busy it has to be today."  
"Don't worry, Serena, it'll be okay."  
Serena walked out of the arcade and skidded to a stop. She already bought her new dress and Darien wouldn't even get to see it. She felt like crying, but she didn't.  
Just then, Darien came by. Serena felt like screaming.  
"Hi, Serena." he said.  
"Don't talk to me! You never bothered to even ask me to go to the ball!" And she stormed off.  
"What was that all about?" he said to himself as he watched Serena run off.  
He went into the arcade where Andrew happily greeted him.  
"What's wrong with meat-ball head?"  
Andrew laughed. "Oh, I told her that you were too busy to go to the ball."  
"Heh, well, it'll be a big surprise when I show up. I'm trying to surprise her."  
Andrew chuckled. "Well, good luck. You better hope she's not too mad at you when you get there."  
Darien smiled. "Don't worry about it. She'll be super glad to see me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena gloomily slipped on her gown. It was a flowing light pink sleeve-less dress. She walked downstairs. Her parents had already left and Sammy was playing video games.  
"Is that the dress you're gonna wear to the ball, meat-ball head?" Sammy said.  
"Yes, it is." And she walked out the door trying to push out his insult.  
She wasn't going to let anyone push her around, especially with what had happened with her and Darien. She walked briskly with her hair in a tight bun and her lips in light pink lip stick. She looked gorgeous tonight, but Darien wasn't going to see it. She sighed and tried not to cry. She didn't want to cry and she wasn't going to.  
Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina were all near the entrance. They all wore matching gowns.  
"Hi, guys!" Serena called to them.  
"Hi, Serena!" they said in unison.  
"Where's Tori, Lita?" Serena asked.  
"Oh, he's gonna meet me in there." Lita replied thoughtfully.  
"Isn't this great?" Mina said. "I can't wait to meet a cute guy!"  
Serena smiled slightly. "That's great, Mina."  
They walked in. Everything looked like a dream, only thing was, it wasn't a dream. A few guys in tuxedos glanced at them.  
"Um, I'll see you guys later!" Mina giggled walking over to the guys.  
Raye shook her head. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Sam.  
Raye blushed. "Oh, hi, Sam, I didn't know you were coming."  
He nodded. "Well, here I am." He took her arm. "I don't seem to have a date tonight. Why won't you join me?"  
Raye's eyes widened. "I'd love to!"  
Serena watched them walk off. If only...if only....  
  
Please R&R! Everything happening in this chapter will be continued in Chapter Fourteen! So it's a "To Be Continued" situation! 


	14. The One and Only

Disclaimer: Sorry, it's been such a long time! I've been so busy. School and such. R&R! Seriously. I mean it.

Who is My True Love?

Chapter 14: The One and Only

Darien glanced around the ballroom. _I wonder where Serena could be,_ he thought to himself. He caught a glimpse of blond locks turn behind the stair well and he slowly made his way around. _Maybe it's her, _he thought He stopped in surprise to find that it wasn't.

Venuslite's eyes widened slightly in shock after turning to find Darien. _That man...do I know him,_ she pondered. _Where have I seen him before?_

She gave a small smile and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes. "My, my, look at you," she said, looking at him up and down.

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Miss, but I was actually looking for someone."

She looked around and smiled back at him slyly. "Well, it doesn't look like she's here. So, you have no date." She took his arm. "Which means, you have to come dance with me."

"What's wrong, Serena?" Amy asked. She and Mina were the only ones left.

Serena sighed. "It's just that I was hoping Darien would be here."

Mina put her arm around her. "Don't worry about it, Serena. You can just have fun without him. Besides, you see him like everyday."

She looked up. "Maybe you're right."

Mina smiled. "Of course I am."

Master Galaxius peered over at Serena and the others. "Well, Mercurio, it appears I'm going to need your assistence."

Mercurio smirked. "Don't worry. Just leave it to me."

He moved out of the shadows and made his way to the girls. "So, why is it that such beautiful ladies as yourselves have not been asked to dance yet?"

They all looked up and blushed from his charm.

Mina was the first to speak. "Well, it's not like we all don't have dates." She lied.

Mercurio smiled. "Where are they then? I don't think they'd just leave you here, unless they ditched you for another girl."

She turned red. "Hey, who asked for your opinion?"

"I'll dance with you, sir."

It was Amy. Serena and Mina gasped at her boldness.

Mercurio held out his arm. "Well, right this way, Miss." He flashed the others a toothed-smile. "See you girls later."

Mina sighed. "I guess it's you and me n--Serena, where are you going..." She trailed off.

Serena was frozen to her feet. She finally had what she was looking for. She stood in shock at the sight of the other girl Darien had his arms around. The two danced on.

Her legs felt like they were going to buckle, but she started making her way over. "Dari--" She stopped.

A white rose was held in front of her.

"Why in such a hurry?" A tall blue-eyed man stepped in front of her. His rose matched his white tuxedo.

"Well..." Serena started.

He put a finger to her lips. "No need to waste such a beautiful voice on me. Come. Come dance with me."

Before Serena could reply, he was already leading her to another room. _Maybe it's okay_, she thought to herself. _Darien _is _here dancing with some _other _girl. I can't believe that liar!_

He placed his arms around her waist. "You are simply too beautiful to come here alone. You must have a boyfriend, don't you?"

Serena took a long moment to answer. " 'Did' is the word you're looking for."

His look didn't change. "And why is that?"

"Because he's here with another girl."

That got his attention. "Oh, I see..."

"But right now, I really don't care if he is or not."

"Well, don't worry about it. You don't need to waste your time on disloyalty."

Serena looked up. "What is your name?"

He paused. "Alex."

She smiled. "Well, my name's Serena."

Alex pulled her in closer. _I know_, he thought.


End file.
